A medical implant may be configured to be positioned in a body lumen for a variety of medical applications. For example, a medical implant may be used to treat a stenosis in a blood vessel, used to maintain a fluid opening or pathway in the vascular, urinary, biliary, tracheobronchial, esophageal or renal tracts, or to position a device such as an artificial valve or filter within a body lumen, in some instances. In some cases, a medical implant may be expanded and/or anchored against a wall or surface of a body lumen. However, some medical implants may be prone to migrate through the body lumen if the wall of the body lumen fails to provide a stable foundation for an outward radial force to anchor the medical implant.
Accordingly, it may be desirable to provide endoprostheses or anchoring assistance devices that may enhance the anchoring feature(s) of a medical implant, while providing flexibility in positioning of the anchoring assistance devices.